NejiTen Eclipse
by Jane Eyre0
Summary: This story is based on the fight in Eclipse by Stephanie Mayer. I do not own Naruto and twilight. NejiTen and mentiond ShikaTema and NaruHina


AN: this is kind of based on battle with newborns in eclipse from twilight series. This will be told in two povs: third person Pov and Jana's Pov (the name pronounces: Yana)

Yana is my oc, and she was taken in by Hyyugas when she was 12.

………

TenTen was watching as Neji fought the other shinobi. She was so helpless. She wasn't allowed to fight; she could just watch her beloved one fight for her. Now why couldn't she fight? The reason was that she was the target of the attack. This man knew everything about her weaknesses and strengths. He wanted to kidnap her and make her his sex-slave. There was no agreement for that from her friend's side, so they challenged him and his men to fight. When the attack started Neji took TenTen away, and others stayed to fight his men. However their main enemy followed Neji and TenTen and ambushed them. Neji just told TenTen to go somewhere safe and started to fight the man. At first TenTen tried to ignore that request but Neji was persistent and she had no other choice that to listen Plus she had no weapons. She could just watch, and it was painful for her. She hated to be helpless and out of fight. And now she was. She got more and more nervous with every minute. Both Neji and his opponent were strong and it seemed like this fight will never end.

'No' she thought as she watched Neji hit nearby tree. She was worried about him, she was worried about everyone, about Ino and Kiba, about Shikamaru and Temari, about Lee, Shino Sakura, Sai and Naruto, about Hinata and Jana, she couldn't bare to watch them getting hurt because of her. Even thought Jana told her not to worry

_Flashback_

"_Hey Ten, don't worry" said girl with long nut-brown wavy hair and dark eyes "we'll be ok! We're all strong and we have our abilities. And we outnumber them."_

"_Yes but…" started TenTen_

"_listen this people are after you ,they know all about you, you'd be easy target for them" said Naruto "so, go with Neji and we'll take care of everything"_

"_Exactly" said Lee "our flower, you always helped us with our problems. Now let us help you with one"_

"_Thanks" said TenTen smiling sadly_

_End of flashback_

TenTen continued to watch the fight, it seemed like Neji was getting tried, he was backing away, and his attacks seemed slower and weaker.

'He'll loose' she thought 'I…I've got to do something….the best thing would be, to distract the enemy, but how?' she looked around and she spotted a kunai stuck in tree

'I know' she said. She pulled the weapon out, she hold it tight. She had to do something, she couldn't use it to hit her enemy, he kept moving and Neji was getting in her sight every second in such, way that she could not see her real target. She tightened the grip on kunai not noticing that her hand is bleeding already.

"Katien" shouted Neji and his opponent felt down. TenTen was looking at this with shock

'What…why? How?' she asked herself

"TenTen" Neji's voice woke her up form thoughts. She looked at him surprised. He was walking towards her carefully, nearly on the tips of his toes, with his hand before him in calming, manner. He looked scared.

'What happened?' she asked herself 'what he is doing? Why is he behaving like that?'

"TenTen" said Neji "TenTen, settle that kunai down. Please"

She blinked a few times, not getting what he was talking about, but after a while she looked down and realized that she still holds kunai in her hand and it's wounding her hand. She let it go, and the weapon dropped down on the grass. As she did that Neji jumped forward and hugged her tightly and held her for dear life. He let her go, after few minutes, when he noticed she has trouble with breathing that way. He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes

"What was that?" he asked trying to stay clam "what where you thinking? Why on hell did you take that kunai?"

"I…I" she stuttered "I…I just wanted to help you…."

"Help me?" he asked completely taken aback

"You got weaker" she explained "I saw that it's difficult for you to fight, so I wanted to help you out to distract this man somehow, at first I wanted to threw this kunai at him but I he was still moving and you were getting in the way…and then I started to think of other things and I guess I started to tighten my grip on kunai… "

"TenTen" Neji shook his head "I was slowing down on purpose I planned that. I wanted him to think I'm getting weaker so he'll become careless"

"You…y-you planned that?" she asked to reassure herself "r-realy? You weren't in trouble?"

He shook his head and then closed his eyes sighing heavily

"God" he said as he opened his eyes "when I saw you with that kunai I swear I nearly got a heart attack. I thought you're going to do something stupid like trying to cut yourself….you're capable of anything when you're in stress…you can be so reckless…Promise me you won't do such thing ever again"

"I promise" she said lowering her head "and I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble…I'm such burden to you…I understand when you'd resign form training with me"

"TenTen" he sighed again shaking his head "stop talking nonsense I would never dream of resign from you. I love you too much. You're the best thing that happened in my life, I'm not going to let you go so easily"

After hearing that TenTen threw her arms around him hugging him

"I love you too Neji" she said "and I promise I'll never leave you or make you worried"

He kissed her hair. They stayed that way some time, suddenly Neji turned towards the clearing they left their friends

"Damn!" he growled "Lee you idiot!"

"What?" TenTen looked at him alert "Lee? What happened to Lee? Tell me!"

"Come on" said Neji as he took her hand "we're going"

"But what with Lee?" asked bun-haired kunoichi in demanding tone

"I'll tell you when we get there" They headed for the clearing

In the clearing

Jana's POV

We finished the battle and waited for Neji and TenTen, to arrive. There weren't many injuries on our side, if not counting Naruto and Lee but they can blame themselves they were just careless. I noticed Neji and TenTen coming our way

'Oh here they are, as I thought in good health…well apart from those two idiots' I heard Neji's thoughts

'Oh, everyone's ok' this was TenTen's mind 'Thank god….but what with Lee? Neji hasn't told me yet' then she noticed Naruto 'oh and what happened to Naruto? Neji did say Naruto's hurt….what happened to him?'

She raised her hand to her head and I noticed that she is bleeding. I queered an eyebrow and gave Neji suspired look from behind of my glasses. I must have looked like some library worker…with such look in eye, and those glasses.

'I'll tell you latter' Neji send me mental massage

I nodded.

"I'm glad you two are ok" I said "well nearly ok"

"We're glad you're ok too" said Neji "well not all as I can see"

"Don't mind those two idiots" I said "It's their fault that they're hurt"

"What happened?" asked TenTen with demanding tone "Neji you promised me you'll tell me what happened to Lee and you didn't mention Naruto was hurt as well"

"Well" I said instead of Neji "Naruto wanted Hinata to have less work and he wanted to be in few places at time, it didn't work obviously and he got hit with a kunai. And as to Lee, he saw Sakura facing some strong satrapy ninja, he wanted to help her, he jumped, but the ninja dogged and Lee hit the root breaking his leg in result. But don't worry TenTen; he'll be ok in a week or two"

"Now" said Kiba standing up "since we are all here can we go home? I'm tried"

"Me too" said Shikamaru, "come on Temari love, were going home. You're leaving for sand tomorrow"

The two headed towards Konoha, we followed them.

THE END  
ending is stupid but I had no idea how to end it….so forgive me and don't flame me….please…


End file.
